Remember my feelings
by PatRox
Summary: I played through the H-game/visual novel called Teaching Feeling. Then a little devil of an idea came to mind about it. It tortures me for loving a slave treated so improperly. Like she wasn't human. Like she was my pet. My toy. Now I hate myself for knowing the consequences of having her around. Like it does for this poor doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I'm so sorry I wrote this. The more I write, the more I regret having this idea.**

* * *

It's very cold…

In the early hours of the morning, I can't really bring myself to care about anything other than staying underneath the blankets and just lying still, allowing time and the world to pass me by.

But being a doctor means time waits for no one, not if they're knocking at my door.

I didn't have any appointments scheduled for today, and no friend of mine would show up without warning, so either it's an emergency or an annoyance.

"Greetings Doctor." said the man with hollow eyes, and a shifty demeanor. "Do you remember me? You've saved my life in the past."

I didn't immediately recognize him, so he must not have been one of my regular clientele. But the longer I look, the more familiar he becomes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me so long ago in the outskirts of town." My eyes widen at the small yet significant detail. "Even though involving yourself would bring nothing but trouble. Though I do wonder if it's a doctor's nature or your own altruism."

_A man bleeding on the outskirts of town. No one would have found him alive if I hadn't gone searching for materials for the clinic that day. His situation overall spoke of things that weren't legal and could have ended with more than just his life being lost._

"Who knows." I say mindlessly shrugging off the inhumane feeling his statement gave me. "I just helped you because I wanted to, that's all."

"Yes, and again I am very grateful for your help. I do apologize for running off without thanking you properly after all you've done. I happened to be in the area so I thought I'd at least do that."

"It's fine. Why don't I make us some tea while we chat." I say preparing to let him in my home for a bit. He may be a character of suspect origin, but he's polite, and right now that's enough for me to put my trust in his intentions for now.

"Oh no. I don't want to impose on you too much. I don't wish to take up too much of your time." he said holding his hands up in a calming manner that spoke 'peace' to me. "Please accept this instead. At the time I had nothing on me, but this should be enough to pay for my treatment."

He handed me an envelope filled to the brim with money. I wonder… Did I happen to save the life of someone from the mob?

"Since I've been delayed in my payment for your services, I added a bit extra for accrued interest." he said smiling in what was supposed to be a disarming and sheepish smile. "Though I do have one more thing. May I come in to discuss more?"

Shady. This is so shady. So shady and illegal feeling I should probably call the cops with this illegal feeling in the air. Nonetheless I invite him in. He seems to be a respectable person, despite his suspicious aura. He has a moral code, and for now he's sticking to it.

"Of course." I say. "I don't mind."

He faces off into a direction I can't see from the door. "Hey, get in here."

A girl littered with scars enters my house, with silver hair and blank and hollow eyes that don't seem to look at anything.

_This doesn't feel like a good situation at all._

"I'm sure you've heard by now, but a particularly wealthy person died in an accident recently." he started giving me details into this bad situation. "With no close relatives, people claiming to be government officials, family, friends came and had the assets divided amongst themselves. With a few of my connections, I was able to get a bit of it, along with some troubling aspects."

He paused a bit trying to choose his words before giving up. "This thing is one of those troublesome aspects. Though I am but a humble merchant, who buys anything and sells anything, I was told to sell this somehow. If she could do manual labor it'd be one thing but…"

This whole situation is troublesome. From the wealthy noble to this man, all of it is troublesome to know the details about. "She's young and. from what I can see of her, abused and malnourished, so manual labor is out of the question." I say cutting off my sympathies towards her for a bit. I truly am sorry but your situation is not one I can just solve at the drop of a hat.

"I see you understand for the most part. I don't exactly plan on disposing of her, as even I have some semblance of consciousness and morality." he said laughing bitterly at his own terrible circumstances. "Then I remembered you, the kind young doctor who saved my own life despite the obviously bad situation I had found myself in. From what I can tell you still live by yourself, am I correct?"

_How does he know that? Do I really give off such a bachelor-esque vibe that this man who hadn't seen me for some time could tell?_

"It may be none of my business, but if you are perhaps feeling lonely could you take this one in?"

So this was the real reason he was here. He needed a place to put this girl since selling her off to another person would be too much of a hassle due to her young age, horrible scarring, and malnourishment. An impossible sale to make especially since she's obviously a slave and a poorly kept one at that. No one would want her.

Except me really. I was given the perfect opportunity to not only ease my guilt over immediately dismissing her out of habit, and easing the loneliness of being not only single, but alone in this small house of mine.

"I'll take her in." I said resolutely coming to terms with the fact that I now have… a slave. It's a messed up situation.

"Excellent. I really do appreciate this." He's now shaking my hand as if to reaffirm the deal. "She has no living relatives, so no one would come looking for her. Treat her as you will, as a pet, a maid, or a toy. I'm sure no one would object."

The more he talks, the more I want him out of my house.

Possibly seeing that yes, he has talked far too much about this situation, he bows. "I'll take my leave. Have a nice day Doctor."

_Good riddance._ He started off pretty nicely but the more he talked the more I began to dislike him.

"Thank you very much for having me. My name is Sylvie." She said respectfully, bowing towards me. Her eyes stare unblinkingly in my direction, not once blinking from what I've seen. "I cannot do heavy manual labor, but simple chores that you ask of me, I can handle."

Her eyes closed for once but the feeling of fear and sadness behind them was overwhelming. "My previous master liked hearing my screams the most. Yet… I ask that you please… "

"**Treat me gently." ~ Chapter 1**

No one ever really expects to get a slave first thing in the morning. Yet here I am with a girl so terrified of being treated terribly she's shut everyone out from seeing any emotions, no hope could be seen in those eyes. Only the hollow gaze of despair that's ingrained in people who have had hope let them down far too often.

What does one say to a slave. Having given her no orders she just sits on the floor near my dresser cabinet waiting for… something.

"Is something wrong?" she asks for once actually looking at me.

"N-no. It's nothing." I say my eyes darting away from hers. Looking for something anything more eye catching than her blank stare.

Yet my eyes were drawn back to her, and then to her scars. Deep red things that littered her pale white body. They looked like burns, yet for the life of me, I couldn't tell you what kind of burns they were. I didn't know if it was from fire or acid, or some kind of rope burn. For all I know it could be any combination of the 3.

"My scars?" she asked. No. Asking would imply curiosity, and she didn't look like she had any. "These are from a long time ago, so they don't hurt as much anymore."

"Anymore? Then they hurt now?" I'm asking questions now, trying to see if I could fix any of this. _She showed no signs of being hurt but then again that might have just been me being selfish and not wanting to see the picture for what it really is. I have a slave girl now and she's clearly been hurt_. "I can do a quick medical checkup make sure that everything's going as-"

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, fearfully. Schooling her features she repeats herself. "I'm fine." Calmer.

_The wounds aren't raw,_ my mind supplies me with information. _It would have been stupid of me to wrap wounds that… well. They aren't healed, but it isn't as raw as before I met her I suppose. She says she's fine so I'll believe her._

_But she fears me. I'm a bad person after all. I bought a slave and she fears me because I am her master._

"Right then." I cough a bit to dispel my awkwardness. "Let's talk about something else."

"Talk? I'm not very good at conversation though…" She wasn't and we didn't know how to progress from there. Me, being a master who's never had a slave, and she being a slave who has never had a good conversation, especially with her master.

I didn't need her to tell me why things are the way they are. Why she has those scars, why she doesn't want to be near me, it was obvious and only an idiot would wonder why all of this was.

I didn't mean to ignore her but I still had some semblance of work to do in the house, so I got to work organizing files I might need for work. Before I knew it, the day was over.

_Time to make dinner!_ I cheered inwardly as tonight's my favorite dish: pasta carbonara! Because the only thing better with pasta is a well seasoned sauce.

"Sylvie, go wash your hands while I finish up dinner." I say mindlessly, as if talking with a patient I have staying overnight, which I suppose could apply to Sylvie in this case. Except she's living with me permanently. Temporarily? I'd have to ask her when she's more comfortable around me. If she wants to stay I mean.

"Yes Master." she says getting up quietly from her spot on the floor. She hadn't moved, not once the entire time I'd been working. It worried me but that was a discussion for later.

I guess I should account for "Dinner for 2" now that Sylvie's here with me, instead of "Dinner and Leftovers for Breakfast".

Despite her quiet footsteps I knew it was still her. "Sit down at the table while I serve us food."

"Yes Master." She said. "Is it okay for me to eat? Even though I hadn't screamed?"

_I never wanted a slave. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to help someone and now-_ "It's fine." I say brushing of the quick bout of emotion. "Let's eat then."

Setting all the food and utensils in front of her I half expected her to start salivating at the sight of all this. Or to gorge herself on as much as she could before she inevitably threw up from eating too much too quickly. I underestimated her, she's smart for someone in her position

Looking up from the food the never changing face asked. "Are we expecting guests? Perhaps it would be best for me to hide away for now…"

_No. No no no. __nonononononono-_ "That won't be necessary. It's your food after all. I'll be serving you enough to help deal with… certain issues I believe you may be having."

"This is… my meal?" I nod at her simple question not trusting myself not to get frustrated at it all. "My previous master would only give me bread and water."

"I'm not really him so I have no idea how to treat you other than like this."

"I'm.. allowed to eat this?"

"It is your food."

…

"T-Then thank you very much for the food." she began eating as awkwardly as any person not used to such delicacies (I use that word very lightly here).

It surprised me that she finished her food. I wasn't even expecting it in her state. I don't know if she even enjoyed the meal, but I'm sure it was okay. I didn't expect much in the way of conversation either since she made no effort to talk to me, and my attempts to help would lead us nowhere.

Again she broke my expectations. "Um… Master?"

_Master… I hate being called Master but right now I can't just expect her to call me by name._ "Yes?"

"This is the first time I've eaten such a delicious meal." Oh? "It's also the first time I've eaten until I was full." Oh oh? "So… thank you… very much."

Her words were stilted not used to the drastic change between me and her dead previous master. I could feel the comparison being made between the two of us. But right then, I couldn't care less. She had liked my food and that was enough to have me beaming.

"You're welcome Sylvie."

Although I had forgotten one thing after washing some dishes after dinner with Sylvie. "Where should I sleep Master?"

_She isn't exactly going to be a pet, but having her take a temporary bed would be a good start._ "I suppose for now we can set you up in one of the guest beds that I use for patients. There are 2 of them, so choose whichever one you'd like. Let me show you where it is."

It was a barren room, but then again it didn't need to house permanent residents until now. Just some scrubs in all sizes, in a drawer and two beds were in the room.

"Is it really okay for me to have a bed?" she asked almost seeming worried. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"It would be remiss of me to house you with food but no bed." I said trying to remember that she hasn't lived the same life that I had. _She sees herself as lower than me, and I have to make her believe she is worth just as much as anyone else._

"I see... thank you again." She's bowing again, thanking me again for things I was supposed to do for someone I agreed to take care of. I promised myself I would do this. "Master?"

_Oh for fu-_ I stomp that frustrated thought out before I turn around "Yes?"

"I would just like to know… What's going to happen from now on?" What? I tilt my head in confusion. "Will I have painful and terrible things done to me?"

"No. I don't really doing things like that to people." _But I do. I'm human. I'm a doctor. I have control over-_ "So just trust that things will stay like this for awhile."

"But I'm fine with having only a little for meals." _Liar_.

"I don't mind painful things if it pleases you Master." _Liar_.

"My previous master loved those kinds of things so I really don't mind." _Liar_.

"All of it's fine so please." she stiffened, her face almost releasing what looked like tears. "Have mercy on me."

She didn't listen to a word I said. I agreed to house her, and I owed it to her to make sure she's somewhat at home. Right now though? I can't comfort her. I can't tell her everything will be okay because she's not going to listen. She won't believe any lie or truth that I tell her.

I quietly close the door to avoid seeing her tear stricken face.

* * *

For once I woke up early without feeling the need to stay in bed. I had a dependant now, and despite the cold winter air still biting at me I had to get up and get moving. I did not have any appointments or particularly important documents to sign but nonetheless, getting up in the morning is a requirement now.

"Good morning Master." Or she could be up already. Morning people: whether they are habitual, pragmatists, or even just not sleepy people, are people I never quite understood.

"Good morning Sylvie." I say stretching my limbs, Allowing the tension and cramps that built up to slowly fade away. "Did you have breakfast already?" I ask taking in her appearance compared to yesterday's. A bit less weary, but more… tired I suppose.

_Her fears must have kept her up…_

"No. I haven't." she said simply.

"I'll make us some eggs and bacon then." Eggs over easy should be fine. Maybe fry the bacon to Medium-Well? Use the grease to flavor the eggs as I cook them? Sounds like a good idea in the making.

"Thank you. Should I set the table?" She's awfully obedient. In the sense that I don't particularly want her to do too much with such a weak body, but is insistent on helping. I could at least give her this much to do.

_She's worried about her position in my house so I might as well give her a lifeline to grasp onto._ "Of course, I won't be too long."

She set plates, grabbed utensils before standing off to the side. All she was missing was the maid outfit and she'd be the image of the ideal servant. Not exactly what I had planned for her, but if that's what she wanted to do then I had no complaints.

_No. Bad thoughts, she's not your tool or pet. She's someone that needs help._

Thank you for the food she intones, not mindlessly but something resembling habitual fear? I'm not quite sure how to put it.

"You are welcome Sylvie." I replied no longer bothered by the borderline offensive implications.

We ate in silence. She offered to wash dishes and I let her do so. I wasn't exactly going to pressure her with a lot and instead let her take on whatever she feels she can do.

I sat down on my couch with a book in hand and nothing much to do.

"Um… Master?"

Hmm?

"About last night… I don't like hurtful things, but…" she's struggling to find words she deems appropriate for someone in her position. "I don't intend to disobey anything Master wants me to do."

An idea popped into my head. It may not have been the best for the situation but I craved comfort, warmth, and prioritised my feelings for a short while.

"Sylvie, come here for a moment." And with that she had seemingly resigned herself to her fate. Stepping forward to meet my demands.

My hand reaches out for a moment, halting a bit to contemplate my actions, before moving forward to continue its action.

* * *

**(A/N): Let me have a serious moment. I do like the visual novel, but when put under a microscope this is horrifying. It's dark, and I don't intend to pull any punches during this. I hate and love that I'm writing this but I want to write a story with an ending that isn't bitter, nor end in betrayal. Only a story that builds an emotional connection that's meant to be real enough to bring tears to my own eyes.**

**This story isn't meant to be terrible to you. But I'll do my best to make myself feel horrible for liking this. It's what sinners like me who revel in this treatment, in this "play" deserve. Whether you feel tragic remorse, false sympathy or unrestrained glee, I hope this story does something for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come. This way." said the man with the cruel gaze. "If things go well for you, the day might end with you getting a decent Master, and I get something of a profit."

A new Master. The thought shakes me to my core. Will he be as cruel as my previous one? Should I expect the same treatment?

I am a slave. I have no right to hope for much better. No good person would own a horrible, useless, worthless slave like me. But still… it would be… nice… to have someone like that.

However being a slave would mean only dreaming of that freedom. No rights would ever be granted to me.

I walk 4 steps behind him, and 2 to his right. A proper servant's position that I had been taught years ago. My previous Master had made sure to engrave it into my mind and my body, which couldn't be used by anyone.

He stopped at a door in front of a large house, a sign hung above it indicating it as a clinic. Doctors are in clinics, I remember. They know everything there is to know about a person's body.

I would know. The acids I bear didn't come from just anywhere. He poured alcohol and other fluids on my body, doing so with the intention of making me scream and hearing my anguish. With his death, I merely traded one hell for another, being in direct contact with someone who could know every sort of pain.

"He's a very nice man. Possibly even altruistic. I'm sure having someone like you would really… help to relieve him of his more baser urges." He chuckled with malicious intent. "He is, after all, only human."

I'm going back to hell. A hell where the 'kindest man' is going to use me for his cruelest urges.

I ignored the pleasantries the 2 men exchanged. Poison oozed off of this salesman's tongue while the Doctor was cold as I thought he would be. He gave no direct looks at me, nor did he seem overly perturbed by this situation. It's almost as if he were ignoring that the uniqueness of the situation. Seemingly used to the things like this

"I'll take her in." he said ending the transaction with a handshake.

"Excellent! I really do appreciate this." This man is too glad to be rid of me. Am I really that worthless? "She has no living relatives, so no one would come looking for her. Treat her as you will, as a pet, a maid, or a toy. I'm sure no one would object.

The good doctor's face froze into an expression I couldn't quite understand. It wasn't anything good, I could be assured of that, and the salesman also seemed to be aware of it as well. "I'll be taking my leave then."

Seeing him take off made me nervous. Was this man that terrifying? Was his facade that easy to see through that even the pleasantries of the fake salesman were more bearable than anything he had in mind? I immediately bowed in gratefulness despite not feeling much of it. "Thank you very much for having me. My name is Sylvie." I look back up to see if it would placate his mood.

Seeing him in full he is… large. Much larger than I ever would be. Long legs, strong arms, and his stern face melted into something that was supposed to be comforting to me. It wasn't a smile, but the frown lines and stern face he had were gone soften making him look... younger. More honest.

He did not succeed in getting me to let my guard down.

"I cannot do heavy manual labor," I start off trying to find some way to further ease my torture for later on. "But simple chores that you ask of me I can handle."

He hummed, doing what looked like a habitual head scratch, but the motions were very stilted, dare I even think of it, practiced.

"My previous master had liked hearing my screams the most. Yet I ask you to please… treat me gently."

His face was graced with a small smile, and a pit in my stomach grew.

* * *

"**I've always wanted someone around." ~ Chapter 2**

I am in a strange situation.

Everything about this was strange. He gave me a full meal and allowed me to eat as much as I wanted. I was given a room with a bed and linens as well as a bit of privacy. What few orders were given had been menial things expected of people with common decency, and I had not received any beatings to sate his anger. Despite having intentions that I could not understand, I knew that things could not get better for me…

He had reached forward towards me the very next morning…

"Umm… What are you doing?" I ask, confused with the action I was sure he would take.

"I'm patting your head. I've been feeling a bit down and so I've decided to do this."

_It's a ruse,_ my mind whispered to me. _He wants your guard down. To savor your despair. Know your place and know no one will love you._

I cannot despair here. Because I cannot have hope. This man is not kind. He is manipulative, and clearly patient.

Yet sitting here feeling his hand on my head, can't help but notice how warm it is.

I want to say something, anything to avoid listening to the ambient noise and his hand, not exactly tussling my hair, but combing through it instead.

"Is this…" I may be speaking out of turn but for now he seems content to keep doing this. Still I have to ask. "Is this enjoyable for you?"

"Very much so." said the doctor. "I don't usually have many people over, and when I do it's usually an emergency situation where I cannot afford to be as… affectionate… as I'd like. I really do appreciate having someone around to keep me warm like this."

_But you're already so warm._ I thought to myself, not daring to convey the thought aloud. He was unbelievably warm. Like the sun, during a cloudless summer day. Scorching yet pleasant in a way. It was indeed cold outside, so although it may be a ruse to let my guard down, I would take whatever warmth he would give me.

We sat there for even longer. What did he want from me? "I-I don't know how I am supposed to react."

"If you don't feel like reacting you don't have to." He said, "I'm feeling a bit selfish, so just keep sharing your warmth with me for now."

My master is definitely a strange one. We sat there for a long time.

That was how most of my days went. The good doctor often moved about his office like home, organizing files, filling out paperwork and occasionally attending to whatever patient happens to visit for their appointment

In the interim of free time, he would simply pat my head without warning, never once ordering me to do anything. It frightened me at times, but his passive attitude made me aware that he wasn't willing to harm me, not in front of others from what I could tell.

He's waiting for something. What that something was, I could not say. The wait was stressful, terrifying in not knowing if or when I would reveal that thing he was looking to expose. Was it for me to lower my guard and presume to be above my actual station. An excuse to throw me out onto the street?

If I were to do nothing and remain as I am, would he still keep me? I thought of an outcome I could not accept.

Even if his kind treatment is a lie, I am glad to be able to sleep in a bed, eat more than just bread for dinner, the warmth of his hand. I'm glad for it all

Even if I don't deserve it, I am glad for what I have now.

"...Umm, Master." I called out to him before he went to bed.

A lazy look was in his eyes but he nonetheless indulged me facing me with a slight hum.

"As a slave I cannot just sit back and watch you work around the house…" I started hopefully not being too presumptuous. "I was wondering… is there anything I can do to help?"

He became more aware of my words seemingly contemplating over what he should do with my request.

He turned back to his bedroom door. Just as I thought he would ignore me,"You mentioned being able to do simple household chores, when we first met."

"Yes." Is this what he was waiting for? To see if I would take initiative in acting in my role as slave? Or had he purchased me with the intentions of making me a proper servant?

"You can do whatever you feel is necessary in terms of that then." He said, still not quite looking at me. "It should be okay since signs of malnutrition seem to be fading away. You'll have more energy to do what is necessary that way."

It's not that I forget that he's a doctor but that he willingly fed me enough to be full, and a bed for warmth. He knew exactly what I needed to be able to serve him in the ways that he needed.

"Yes, I understand." I bowed even though he wasn't looking at me. "I will do my very best."

His kindness was indeed a lie. Though I would not call him cruel, his cold heart made up for his abnormally warm hands.

From there things had changed. He didn't pat me like he once did, though he occasionally made motions to pat me as if I were still there. He refrained, seemingly unaffected by his strange actions, continuing his work. His fake smiles disappeared, instead a passive unchanging face much like mine took root in the fake kindness. His words did not change, but the feeling behind them did.

He didn't care. I was a minor convenience in his life. Not entirely necessary in his grand scheme of things.

He didn't care.

And neither did I.

* * *

Sylvie took to her chores like a fish in water. It took away any chances for headpats leaving me a bit frustrated. But I had enough self-control not to lash out at her, or anyone else. Everyone is only doing what makes things easier for them. For Sylvie, it's working to make sure she doesn't anger me in any way, which is ironically frustrating me. If she wants to secure her place in the household, that's fine. I understand.

I just miss having the warmth of another person. Family doesn't visit nearly often enough, and my situation doesn't allow me to just drop everything and leave for days on end because I felt a bit lonely. My job doesn't exactly allow me to jump into a relationship either since dates would be a rarity and I'm not exactly an… expressive person.

With Sylvie now living with me I'd gotten used to her presence and I had craved more. Which had led to impromptu headpats. Not really my best move when I had first done it, but continued since I thought it would help her get used to my presence. It was a relaxing thing for me, what with her soft hair and warm-

This is going in a creepy direction. I'm going to stop right there.

I wouldn't say the tension between us lessened with the adoption of Sylvie's tasks. If anything I felt like it grew even stronger. She had maintained a very set distance from me, around 3 feet. Doing what she feels is necessary to be considered a 'decent servant'.

Still I was going to find a way to fix this.

* * *

It's an early Sunday morning. I usually wake up early enough to clean the windows and watch the sunrise. Afterwards the Master would cook breakfast for the both of us and from there I'd wash dishes and we'd do our daily work routines.

This is also the day where someone would have an appointment scheduled so we'd likely eat the leftovers from last night for breakfast, before prepping the clinic. Though we didn't have any leftovers this time around, I wonder what we wil[l do now?

'Good morning, Sylvie" My Master left the bedroom for once not wearing his doctor's outfit.

"Good morning." I had responded like usual, and yet he paused as if surprised by something. Is there something on my face?

He continued on as normal. "We don't have any appointments to take care of today, so I thought I'd get some shopping done."

"You are not working today?" I didn't mean to sound surprised by this, but I was. He took very few breaks, and when he did he was either reading or patting my head, but even those breaks did not always last very long.

"No, not today. I'd consider it a bit of a vacation if I could afford to leave for some time." He smiled, a smaller, more genuine smile, that was likely directed towards his thoughts. I blinked and suddenly my Master's gaze was on me no longer smiling. "You… haven't left the house the entire time you've been here have you?"

"No I have not." For fear of punishment.

"Why don't you accompany me then? We can get breakfast while we're out."

"I am… going as well?" This was the biggest shock of the day. Not only is he not working but he's allowing me to accompany him despite looking the way I do now. "Th-thank you. Though I will not be able to carry many heavy things."

"It's fine. We will be stocking up on supplies and a couple other necessities while we're out." He said dismissively. "Besides we can also get you new clothes."

New clothes...?

Our first stop would be at a store I hadn't seen from the clinic, though it is pretty removed from the town's center where we were. A sign with dresses and skirts adorning the sides surrounding it's simple name.

"[Attirer]?" The name itself has meaning I felt, though I had no idea what it could be.

"It's a place I've had the misfortune of walking into when not paying attention." The doctor said grimacing at the unwanted return of bad memories. "It's a women's clothing store so we should be able to find something for you here."

Going inside I could see what the tinted windows hinted at. Elaborate dresses and gowns... Outfits of many different styles from so many cultures. The amount of options simply out for display were staggering and beautiful.

And he would get clothes like these? For her?

No. That outcome was simply unthinkable

"Hello again." said a voice from around the corner. Revealing herself to be… a rather large woman. Not to say she was portly, but her presence combined with her impressive height and assets made her seem like she was something more.

"I'm here to buy clothes for Sylvie here."

Her response to my name, or was it me myself caused her to frown.

"As a stylist I simply cannot excuse the way she is dressed now." she's grabbed my hand pulling me away from the doctor.

I didn't feel safe. _Would I even be allowed to leave this shop? Will the doctor simply abandon me here to this strange woman's whims?_

"Everything's going to be fine." said the doctor staying within my sight. "Despite her… Questionable tastes, I'll put it. She does have a good eye for what suits people. I'm willing to put money on it."

"I'm so glad you think so highly about me customer." she giggled a hollow laugh. "Perhaps you would also bet I'd know what would fit your wardrobe on top of that?"

Not even hiding his discomfort he frowns. "I'll pass thank you."

I could not understand the meaning behind this strange woman's laugh.

* * *

Damn vixen and her obsession. I just wanted clothes for the girl, since that thin tunic looked ready to tear at any moment and the clinic scrubs aren't exactly considered appropriate in many situations.

It didn't take long for Aurelia to find something for her. But what I did not expect was… how much it all was.

Blue ribbons and matching hairclip to go with a frilly dark blue top and simple yet matching skirt.

The only thing wrong with the ensemble is how uncomfortable Sylvie looked wearing it all. Though I figure it has more to do with her self esteem and fretting over the exuberant cost of most women's clothing. With the money from that shady salesman however these concerns are alleviated since it really was a suitcase full of money. I could live solely off that for 3 months if I was careful with it.

"How is it, dear customer?" she said oh so smugly. "Much better than a simple rag, yes?"

"Yes, yes you do know your stuff. It's why I'd rely on you more than my own judgement." I roll my eyes at her. "How much for it all?"

"130 pounds in total." she's unflinching in the face of that number, though it's likely because she's the one recieving it all. Sylvie on the other hand…

She's visibly cringing, somewhat hiding behind the enigmatic woman looking to drain me of income.

It's okay though since I had initially left the house with 500, intending to do more than just buy one outfit and groceries. "Done." I said nonplussed, pulling out the money and laying it in her not waiting hands.

She's flabbergasted with the idea that I was not complaining. The look on her face was simply priceless considering the last time I was here. But I wasn't going to let her wring my wallet dry. We had other things to do today, including grocery shopping and getting something to eat.

"Let's go Sylvie." I said motioning for her to join me. They both blinked out of their stupor, and Sylvie briskly moved through the shop to leave with me.

* * *

Trepidation filled my every step. My single outfit cost over 100 pounds and most certainly didn't fit someone of my standing. Though the doctor had easily paid the price for it, I was definitely worried over what I'd have to do to pay him back for it all.

This couldn't stand. Someone as lowly as me shouldn't be wearing this.

"...um. Master" I called out to him breaking him of his humming reverie. "These clothes that you've bought for me… I feel as though they are wasted. Maybe it would be better to return them for something more fitting? And maybe get more for what you've already paid for?"

Maybe I spoke out of line but I felt it was true. As his slave I cannot be allowed to be a burden on him. This single outfit is so much more than I'd ever imagine. Having him buy clothes for me of his own volition was a kindness I didn't expect but certainly appreciated. Having paid so much for one outfit however… It just didn't make sense for someone as pragmatic as he is.

"I think it suits you just fine, you look cute." he said, not even blushing a bit at those embarrassing words. I could feel my cheeks heating up already. "We already paid for them and Aurelia picked them out for us. Returning them would be the true waste."

He looked at me and I felt myself growing redder at the earnest smile on his face. "Besides we have yet to eat anything so we might as well have an early lunch."

We had walked in silence for a bit allowing me to regain control of my beating heart and flushed cheeks, and arrived at a cafe filled with sweet aromas.

An odd waitress approached us with an uneven yet somehow measured pace, balancing tea and cookies without spilling either despite her weird gait.

"Welcome!" She said cheerfully. "A table for two? Right this way." And she was already leading us to our table dropping off an order at another customer's table at the same time. Everything about her is so weird and yet it all seems purposeful. Like every movement is measured and every intent is easily read.

Sitting at our assigned table. I look around curiously. The atmosphere is warm, much like Master's hands, and everyone seems friendly.

"Don't mind Nephy. She may be a bit odd at first but she's generally good at reading people. She's one of the reasons I like coming here when I can."

He knows her? I wondered why we came here specifically, was it specifically for her? A friend? A lover? A former assistant? Though I stayed silent, continuing to observe the area around me as well as reading the menu to get an idea on what I want.

There was so much there. Breakfasts, lunches, dinners, even desserts though I wouldn't dare push my luck trying to order one of those.

It's nearing lunch time, so maybe one of the lunch options would be better? But we hadn't eaten breakfast... Maybe the pancakes would be a good option?

"Okay then!" the waitress, Nephy spoke up from behind me. shocking me a bit. "One order for a sausage and cheese breakfast sandwich and an order of pancakes."

Before I could deny it she had already walked off. "Did you not want the pancakes?" my master asked. "If not I can just ask to get you something else."

"Yes. I-I mean... umm." I'm tripping over myself at this point. I have no idea what's going on. "I do want them but..."

We still have shopping to do. I hadn't even checked the prices but I was hoping to get something relatively cheap and yet still delicious. We had already spent so much on my outfit that I was worried we wouldn't have enough for groceries.

"Don't worry about it." he said waving away my concerns, quite literally waving. "We're fine in terms of income and I'm not one for excessive frivolous spending. Today is supposed to be a day celebrating your 2 weeks staying with me."

Has it been 2 weeks? It felt like so much longer doing chores, sitting together with master. Or watching the people pass by in the morning and evening commutes. I've eaten so many good things at master's house, always being allowed to eat until we're full and having leftovers for the morning.

As cold as he's been... I owe it all to him. These clothes, the food, and my chores. It's my new life.

It isn't so bad.

* * *

**(A/N): A more wholesome chapter for you few in this obscure section of fanfiction. Next time we'll be looking at how to further develop the relationship between Sylvie and... umm...**

**What's this guy's name? I haven't actually named him so I guess I'll leave it up in the air until necessary.**

**I've created a pay me off so that monetary obligations force me to write more often. I do monthly updates on progress there too. Pester me with money at: pa tre on / PatrickRoxas**


	3. Chapter 3

Saying things had returned to normal after our day out would be a lie. The changes were minute but noticeable to me.

I had gotten used to not having access to patting Sylvie on command. While I know I could do that, I feel like it'd shatter the fragile trust she had placed in me to not hurt her.

After our visit to that lovely shop, Sylvie… hadn't exactly relaxed, but the taut tension in her shoulders had visibly lessened

She still does her daily chores: washing dishes, preparing the table, and such. She doesn't stutter as often, nor does she panic at every instance of me calling her name, but the distance was still there, however lessened it might have been.

Appointments were made and dealt with appropriately, Sylvie, now bearing proper clothes, can now act in full view of whoever happens to show up. It's not that I was ashamed of her per se, but it would be improper to have her around people in nothing more than a rag.

"I'm done with the dishes Master."

Something I had tried getting used to was visibly emoting. It was a habit that I developed specifically for delivering distressing non-verbal encouragement would work better than anything I'd say, not exactly phrasing my thoughts and opinions in the best way. That's not to say I hadn't verbally praised her for her efforts but rather I wanted to be a bit more genuine with my words and feelings rather than saying everything that came to mind.

"Nice work." I said giving her a (hopefully) encouraging smile and gentle headpats.

Headpatting became a reward for both me and her. The long draught of not having another person nearby had once again lessened. It had lasted moments unlike the times where it felt like I could go on for hours. Sylvie still had no real reaction to it though I'm sure if I looked close enough I could see an upward tilt on her mouth slightly resembling a smile.

"You… like strange things don't you?" she mumbles quietly. I'm not entirely sure I was meant to hear that, yet I responded anyway

"I don't think so." I stopped my pats and gave her some space. "This gives me a feeling of warmth. It helps that your hair is pretty soft."

"I don't think my hair is that pretty." She would twiddle her thumbs extremely nervous, or was it shy to admit to her true feelings. "But this feels… good?"

And it was how our days would play out… breakfast, appointments, lunch, cleaning, and then dinner.

It wasn't much more fulfilling than my time without her. But it filled the void of silence whenever I was by myself.

* * *

Why did the Master take me in?

It was a question that always made itself known to me at night when going to bed.

It haunted me during my early days with him. He simply fed me, and left me to my own devices, which ended up being my reading sessions whenever he wasn't looking. The other times he spent simply patting my head either in reassurance or to comfort himself.

I feared the days where headpats wouldn't be enough.

I hadn't told him about the nightmares. Ones where I'd be molested without hesitation. I would be wearing that one piece rag and my voice wouldn't come out to ask him why as my body came down with an uncontrollable fever. No matter how hard I cried or silently begged him to stop, he kept touching, uncaring of how much I burnt up, before eventually stealing away my virginity.

It wasn't particularly violent but painful, and it made my position clear. I was to pleasure him whenever it suited him.

Yet that day never came. Surely he knew about how I felt, and still I feared for that day. That fear was tagged along with the question…

Why did he take me in?

I'm grateful that he took me in but the way I'm living here is just as terrifying. I have no idea if this is a dream or a nightmare waiting to happen.

In my haste I nearly asked him. In a bout of fear and uncertainty, I hadn't asked the question that plagued me. It was a more selfish request.

"Will I have another opportunity to accompany you when you go shopping?" I blurted out suddenly before blushing at how spoiled the question was. Though I had never gone out like that before and… it made me happy. It was no excuse to behave in such a manner.

He blinked in surprise. "Sure, I won't be meeting up with anyone and we don't have any appointments this coming Tuesday."

The master doesn't meet many people outside of work. Describing his relationships as distant friends and close acquaintances. Another thing that has me a bit curious. I didn't mention it last time as he had deemed it important for me to have proper clothing… "Won't you stand out when we go out together like this?"

"You mean, because of your scars?" I nodded at his honest inquiry.

"I wouldn't really mind the extra attention. I might even be scorned a bit for letting you out with your appearance." He frowned not quite looking at me, but a memory I could not see. "There are some things that, even as a doctor, I can't prevent. Maybe makeup would cover up your wounds, but I've never really been a fan of forcing others to do that."

As I thought, there really are some things doctors cannot make disappear.

Before the day we were to go shopping... the fever from my dreams came to pass.

He noticed right away the moment I showed a hint of a cough.

"You look paler than usual today. Are you feeling alright?"

I'm sorry… It seems like I might have caught a slight cold."

A quick temperature check of her forehead proved it was a really high fever. A far cry from a slight cold.

* * *

"Go lay back down in your bed, I'll get you some medicine and some easy to digest soup."

She looked ready to argue, but I wasn't going to be passive on this issue. Leveling a stern glare that I reserved for petulant patients I repeated myself. "Bed. Go. Now."

Even if it was Sylvie, I wouldn't hesitate to manhandle her if she was going to be stubborn about taking care of her health. Making sure her mental health wasn't in tatters was fine, but I'd also like for her to be alive to have mental health and a cold can easily take her life if we're not careful.

"You don't have to do all this for me Master." Even as hot as I felt or the hazy cloud that hung over my mind and thoughts. I didn't want to leave myself in a position to reenact that nightmare.

"Nonsense. You're clearly sick, and even if it's a small cold I don't want to let it deteriorate into something worse." His eyes became cold again, not allowing room for argument. Cold eyes that bore into me intensely and without reprieve. "Put on the scrubs, we don't want to ruin your clothes.

I felt something bad would happen if I did not cooperate. He allowed me enough privacy to change but when I finished he immediately reentered the room.

I laid there hesitant squirming under the heat of the blanket. The circumstances were different yet I remained wary, as futile as that might have been. The gravity of it all felt stifling and light labored breaths left me feeling even more lightheaded.

The Doctor… My Master came back sooner than I expected with a cold moist towel in hand that he applied to my forehead after wiping up a bit of accumulated sweat.

"My colds have never lasted very long, so I should be fine soon."

"I won't be leaving you until I'm sure you're okay. I'd rather not argue with you on this point." His stern glare somehow became harsher. "You have already dealt with your malnutrition and a drastic change in living conditions might have caused some issues, but rest and recovery is what you need. You'll recover because I'll take care of you. I won't accept any other solution."

From there it was a haze. I don't remember what really happened. 4 days had passed, and I hardly remembered much of anything. The cold cloth eventually became warm lying atop my head before it was soon replaced and the cool feeling returned once more. The soup was… unremarkable. Whether because it was lacking in taste or because I couldn't taste was something I would not know.

What matters is by the 5th day, I could see clearly. Organize my own thoughts and recognize time passing.

The door opened and the doctor had only one thing to say.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine now." I moved, sluggish it may have been but it was progress. Along with a missing fever. "I feel like I can help with housework again."

"No you won't." He said immediately pushing me back to bed. "I'll give you one more day of rest before I'll allow you to even think about working again.

I had the feverish dream again, for once the fever that had accompanied it was lessened. It still terrified me the idea of him taking it away.

But then it felt…

…

"No it isn't right." I spoke aloud in my dream for once as he increased his pace.

The warmth, the feelings it wasn't right and yet he went faster uncaring to how confounding it is. How wrong it was. How right it felt.

Something inside me continued to rise. It was a feeling I dreaded and anticipated and Master's pace increased the farther along it came.

And then…

I woke up. Untouched, with my clothes off to the side, clean and crisp.

I will have to do laundry soon. The sweat was easily visible.

* * *

With Sylvie awake and her fever completely gone, I allowed her to continue her chores.

Though I still had my concerns she was pretty adamant about returning to her work. And for once there wasn't much fear in her steps. It was quite obvious she was no longer the pale little thing practically sold to me by a rather unsavory individual. She wasn't as pale or thin, nor was she ashen white but a pale cream.

There was a sort of… light in her eyes. When we first met she was small, fragile and had no life whatsoever in any of her movements. A marionette puppeted by the wants and desires of those who owned her. But now she moves semi-autonomously along with the wants and needs of any human being. On the few shopping tips we've been on we've managed to gather enough clothing to satisfy her bare minimum needs, and yet she asked to go out again and more often.

There was trust, and that trust had grown ever so slightly, enough to lead to the events of the first night.

She knocked hesitantly on the door catching my attention as I hadn't closed it just yet. I hadn't quite gotten to bed myself, but I was surprised to see Sylvie still up in her nightwear.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She said, more polite than she had ever been these days. "May I sleep in here tonight?"

The first thing that came to mind was the answer no. It wasn't proper for us to sleep in the same room. We both knew this and yet she still asked. She had her reasons I'm sure.

And she had blushed heavily a bit herself realizing the implications her open ended statement had, before steeling herself a bit. "I've been having frequent nightmares, remembering the past and such. If it's not too much trouble I'd like to stay here for the night."

It was a perfectly logical reason for wanting to stay here. Though I do my best not to boast of it, I'm likely the best source of comfort for her. A sort of safety net that she's slowly acclimated to.

"I think I still have a futon from one of my brother's trips." I said getting up to look through my closet. "I only have one bed so you can sleep it while I-"

"It's fine! I suppose what I'm asking is, if… um…" she's gone bright red. I'm a bit concerned she might faint. "We could just share a bed… for peace of mind."

I can feel the alarm in my mind going off. Something about this situation was wrong. Everything she's said has made sense. She normally wouldn't have asked me this. The fact that she did shows how much progress she has made, right? Even still I couldn't help feeling like she was hiding something.

Even if she were I won't deny her this peace of mind. "It's alright. I don't mind."

"Really?" She visibly perked up practically glowing, before remembering the precarious situation that this was. "I don't mean to inconvenience you like this. I feel like I'm being spoiled. Nonetheless, thank you very much."

We both got into bed though I did turn away to face the bookshelf. Hopefully it doesn't bother her too much, but it's the only way I know how to ease the embarrassment of this predicament.

I can't really confirm this since she woke up before me, but I thought I felt her inch ever so closer to me, spooning me during the night.

I thought that would help her get on her own feet. It happened 3 days ago before she made the request again. Then the day after that and before I knew it it became an unspoken agreement to let her sleep in my room. She had already moved all of her clothes in, and no longer needed to ask to sleep in the bed.

I felt she was getting attached, and I don't think it's very healthy.

* * *

**(A/N): A short one to get into the swing of things.**

**The plot will _THICKEN._**


End file.
